Candy Canes
by Tuesday The First
Summary: Oneshot. Off 'A Very Glee Christmas'. Why was Santana wearing Candy Cane earrings? Why else?


_AN: Off 'A Very Glee Christmas'. Why was Santana wearing Candy Cane earrings? Why else do you think?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Glee  
Review it, Favourtie, but most all, enjoy it._

**Candy Canes**

Santana fell onto the couch, legs kicked up on the arm as she watched Brittany finish wrapping the garland around the Christmas tree they had put up. It was a holiday tradition for them to put it up together but Santana figured she would've been busy with Artie. It took Brittany dragging her by the arm to the closet they stored all the Christmas décor to get her to move out of her frozen shock at the door.

Brittany trotted around the tree letting the silver and red, sparkly garland weave in and out the branches. Santana watched, tired from having pulled all of the stuff out and lugging in the tree, an admiring smile playing on her lips. She couldn't get over how incredibly adorable Brittany was now, always had been, and always would be.

"There!" Brittany clapped her hands together standing back to marvel her creation. The tree stood strong despite the large amount decoration that was thrown on it. Santana was surprised the branches weren't sagging.

"Do you like it?" She asked, eyes wide as she looked over at Santana.

"It's perfect, Brit,"

"Not yet," She shook her head, rummaging through a box and pulled out a huge, silver star. She took Santana's wrist in hers to pull her off the couch and back to the tree handing her the star.

Smiling, she stood up on her toes, her heart skipping a beat when Brittany lifted her up a bit more with strong hands on her waist. When she got the star on, they both stood back to look it over, the multicolored lights blinking in a random rhythm.

"Now it's perfect?" Asked Santana.

"Now it's perfect," Brittany nodded, leaning down to peck her on the cheek as she did every year after they finished the tree. It was now more tradition than anything more like it had been in the past.

Santana turned away to glance at the clock to hide her frown. She sighed when she saw it was near the time they had to leave to meet the rest of the Glee club at the mall to meet Santa. She rolled her eyes upset that she hadn't been able to speak up about the matter but let Artie go on about his plan. After all, he was her boyfriend.

"We should get going if we want to see Santa in time." She said pulling her shoes on.

"Santa?" Brittany beamed, the most life and excitement she had expressed the entire night lit up her eyes like the lights on the tree.

"Mhm," She nodded passing Brittany her shoes. She helped her pull them on and tied the laces. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," Brittany nodded furiously and Santana laughed at her excitement leading them to the door. "But you're not ready yet, San."

"Why am I not ready?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Brittany's shoulders dropped as she pointed at her ears then to Santana's. "Oh. No."

"But you have to," She pouted taking Santana by the arm and pulled her up the stairs.

Once in her room, she went straight to Santana's jeweler, flicking aside the various earrings and necklaces - a lot of which Brittany had given her. It didn't take long until she found the pair of Candy Cane earrings at the very bottom of the box and held them up.

"Brit…"

"You use to wear them all the time."

"Yeah, when I was, like, six."

"But I like them," Brittany frowned and that was enough to make Santana snatch them away and exchange out her silver studs for the Candy Canes.

Brittany snatched up the handheld mirror from her desk and held it up so she could see herself. "I look like an idiot."

"No you don't," She said plainly. "You look really pretty, San," Santana's breath hitched in her throat at the compliment. She caught Brittany looked at her over the top of the mirror in an open mouthed smile. "Santa will think you look really pretty too."

"Yeah, I guess. We have to go."

"Oh, right, Santa!"

"That's right, Brit. Santa." Santana led them out of her house, her fingers twiddling the earrings that dangled from her ears.

She would never go a Christmas without them again.

_el fin._


End file.
